Planet of The Platypuses
by Charles Oberonn
Summary: While running away from the 2nd dimension, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry and Doofenshmirtz get stuck in a dimension where the platypus is the dominant race. Where they need to help secret Agent D in his mission in order to get out of there and move on.
1. Beaver Tailed, Duck Billed Kingdom

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb or any of its characters.**

**Disclaimer: I actually didn't like the movie that much, but the song "Brand New Reality" gives me plenty of ideas for alternate dimension stories.**

Planet of the Platypuses

**Part 1 - Beaver Tailed, Duck Billed Kingdom  
><strong>

The green portal opened in a swirly flash, ejecting the five people out of it.

But that's depends on your definition of people, if you define it as an intelligent human beings, only four of the figures were people.

But if you go by this definition, then the place where the four people and platypus were teleported to have only very few people inhabiting it.

That clearly wasn't the case, as the red haired triangular headed boy put it: "Wow! Platypuses buildings, a society of platypuses!"

This was indeed a society of platypuses.

With platypuses walking on two legs from side to side of the short boulevard fitting itself to the height of its inhabitants.

There were all kinds of platypuses, old platypuses getting help with that from platypus fireside girls, platypuses from all ages taking their pets to the park, pet dogs, pet cats, and the weirdest of all, pet humans.

The boy's older sister looked amazed at the array of platypuses walking by their life in the streets of a low buildings city, she twitched in disturbance to the idea of pet humans.

**~~X~~**

Candace realized the situation in her head like she did in all other dimensions she's been at so far, except her own of course.

"So, Perry…" she looked at the pet she recently found about his intelligence.

The recently discovered intelligent pet looked at her back, his human like reaction still weird her out, she trembled a bit.

"Ar-Are you from this dimension?" she asked and moved aside to let a lady platypus to walk by in the busy street.

The lady walked with her pet, her pet human.

He wore normal human cloth and was held by a leash, standing tall above his one foot tall owner.

yet he didn't seem to mind as he was talking with another pet human, a woman, in a language Candace recognized as Japanese, she was also held by a leash connected to the hand of another platypus, possibly the lady's boyfriend.

Though they talked with one another conversation didn't seem as complex to Candace as the conversations she heard Stacy having with her relatives.

It was more of a baby talk (like that viral video) than a real one.

The woman's owner was cluckering and chatting with the lady, Candace didn't understand any of that that. If she did, she would have heard the woman complaining on humans' languages and why can't she just teach her pet human to speak Platypuese.

Perry didn't understand any of the chatting four either, as he never learned Japanese in the 1st dimension and was unfamiliar with the possible meanings the cluckering of a platypus could even have.

Candace looked back at her pet and saw his confusion about both languages; she sighed and took a big breath.

"I guess that's a no." she said and looked around, she got angry when she saw Phineas immediately trying to question the various platypuses and Ferb handing them pamphlets.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was just slouching around and listening to the girl and the platypus one-sided conversation, he was about to correct her with his vast knowledge of multiverse, but he passed.

"Naaw Never mind, I'll tell her later… hey Perry the Platypus that twelve platypuses over there kinda looks like you!"

The fedora hatted mammal face palmed

**~~X~~**

"Phineas! Whatever you're doing, stop it!" she walked over to the two brothers handing pamphlets to passing platypus strangers which looked at him with awe like at a chess playing dog.

"I'm handing pamphlets to passing platypus strangers!" he said excitingly while handing another platypus a pamphlet.

A crowd of interested platypuses formed in a circle around them, everyone excited to have a souvenir from an extremely "well trained" human.

"I can see that... Why the hell would you do that?" she screamed at him, the platypuses wasn't impress from that, humans talk between each other all the time, their talks probably aren't really interesting anyway.

"And how? They all speak in clicks and clucks!" she added, she startled when a platypus kid tapped her leg, she turned around. He was holding a tiny camera. She made a pose while he took a picture and clapped his front paws, she thought she also saw him smile but she wasn't sure. The only platypus expressions she saw Perry do were angry, confused, and numb stupid.

Phineas waited for the boy to go away before he answered her.

"While we were in the coffee break dimension Ferb took the time to create a universal pamphlet in case we'll need it in a dimension where they don't speak any language we know."

"Actually since we're dimension travelling, it's a multi universal pamphlet." The green haired quiet boy corrected his step-brother.

"B-B-Bu-Bu-But **that **doesn't answer my previous question. Why?" she replied short breathed. She took a big breath.

"Why don't you just press that remote and open the portal home, or at least to the next dimension?" she added more calmly.

She looked back at the nemeses standing around while Perry was trying to teach Doofenshmirtz the difference between different platypuses.

"We can't, we went out of range." Phineas said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Candace turned around to look at her little brother again.

"Every time we opened a new portal we walked a few feet away from the geographical location of the original portal and now we're too far away."

"Then let's just go a few feet back."

"It doesn't work like that!" she heard a pitch high voice with an Indian accent from Phineas' wrist watch, it was 2nd dimension Baljeet communicating through the multiverse ether.

"That's right, Candace, once the remote is out of range it have to go to the same geographical location as the OtherDimensionInator to set back the connection."

"So basically what you five need to do here is to find that location, re-open the portal and continue on." Baljeet said and his voice was getting scratchy.

"Our communication is getting weaker; you need to set the portal again before we lose it completely!" the Indian resister shouted.

"Can't we just move the portal location?" Candace said annoyed from the extra work and the growing crowd of platypuses.

"Of course we could!" Phineas said with a positive attitude.

"Good, let's do-" she was about to say.

"We only need to move the OtherDimensionInator with it." Ferb said and handed more pamphlets and flyers.

"But the OtherDimetosomething is still in our dimension!" the teenage girl cried out.

"Yeah, that makes the process kinda redundant." Phineas said, still with a positive attitude.

"Inter Dimensional Travel sucks." She looked bummed down.

"Don't say that, Candace! On the mean time you could try and find yourself."

"I don't think a platypus planet is a good place for soul searching, Phineas."

"No, I mean literally find yourself, find your dimensional platypus counterpart!"

She sighed. "Whatever."

**~~X~~**

Speaking of dimensional platypus counterparts, three of them was now talking to each other.

A platypus version of Major Monogram, still with a giant beak, was standing next to his intern, platypus Carl.

Watching them on a screen in a room where everything is bigger to fit human size, was a counterpart that actually was the same species as in the 1st dimension version.

"Good morning, Agent D, today Prof. Necleffthryln bought two thousand glass cubes with this nifty picture made with laser inside of them, you know… well Prof. Necleffthryln bought 2000 of them, all with the picture of a vase. You should get to the bottom of this and stop whatever that evil bastard is trying to do!" Major Monogram cluckered (translated to English by me, of course).

"But beware, Agent D." platypus Carl clucked.

"Those glass cubes break really fast, and your parents won't buy you a new one because they'll say 'Why did you play rope jumping with glass in your hat pocket? Why do you even play rope jumping at all? You're a boy!' but even so you're a boy you still loved that sport, and **it is **a sport-"

"That's enough childhood tragedy, Carl."

"Sorry, sir."

"Anyway… go on, Agent D!"

Agent D saluted and went on to his vehicle, his theme song playing in the radio.

_He's Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz the Huuummaaan_!


	2. Necleffthryln Evil Incorporated

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb or any of its characters.**

**Fun Fact: I originally wanted to Platypus Dimension Doofenshmirtz Agent H, Heinz the Human. But Doofenshmirtz and Agent D are much better names. I think I'll use both.**

Planet of The Platypuses

**Part 2 - Necleffthryln Evil Incorporated  
><strong>

"Necleffthryln Evil Incorporated" was the tallest building in platypus tri-state-area; in fact it was the tallest building in the entire planet of the platypuses.

Not that being the tallest building in the world is that an accomplishment. With the population being platypuses, and therefore much smaller than humans, the buildings of this dimension was three time shorter and three times thinner than our humans.

A building one story tall from any human dimension could store three platypus floor and will we considered extremely wide.

The only buildings that are in normal sizes are the pet houses.

Since most platypuses' pets are bigger than platypuses, they can't enter the house and only spend time with their owner outside. Because of this limitation all pets usually sleep in the local neighborhood pet house (or in case of rich platypuses, a private pet house).

But Necleffthryln Evil Incorporated was bigger than the biggest pet house. It was forty stories high, which was hundred and twenty platypus stories, and was twice as wide as any normal building. From human eyes it look like a thin short skyscraper, from platypus eyes it was a monster right in the middle of the main street. The spookily large garden and barb wire fence didn't help its public image.

**~~X~~**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Special Secret Agent D, was closing in to Necleffthryln Evil Incorporated in his floating car; the busy street under him was loaded with people who never saw a driving human, nevertheless in the flying car.

He passed quickly above the barbwire fence and lowered his flying height, it was a hundred meter till the building itself, twenty second fly with O.W.C.A special flying vehicle.

He could the secret entrance he opened in the last time he barely thwarted Necleffthryln's evil plan.

It's good; the crazy professor didn't seem to notice the secret opening.

Or so he thought.

Just before he reached the secret blown hole in the wall he noticed the explosion created opening was slightly different than he remembered it.

In a flash before he even could react, a mechanical tentacle emerged out of the hole that neatly changed his shape to a perfect round entrance behind it.

The mechanical tentacle swirled around for a second and then focused on Agent D's vehicle.

He quickly reacted and ran in reverse, but the tentacle was quicker than him and snatched his vehicle through the middle, tearing a hole in it front.

The secret agent tried pressing the eject button and escape, but all he got was a headache as another tentacle came from behind and added a roof to the roofless stylish car.

He was trapped in his own vehicle, under the metal roof of the second tentacle and in the immediate threat of the first.

But unlike what he expected, the first tentacle didn't go all the way in, instead it just tore a hole in the front and connected some wires to one of the machinery.

It took some time for Agent D to realize that the machine the tentacle was connecting itself to was the radio.

The machine bleeped a few times before a steady understandable clucking started emitting from it.

**~~X~~**

"Haa, Heinz the human!" a mechanical clucking came out of the messed up radio, it was a voice generated by a computer and clearly not the speaker's true voice.

"I see you thought I hadn't noticed the little hole you made in my building while you ruined my last plan to take over the continent." Necleffthryln said through the mechanical cluck.

Not being able to produce clucks, Agent D didn't say anything.

"Well today, Heinz the human… or do you prefer Doofenshmirtz the human? Never mind. Today I can't let have us the old tradition of you going into my lair, me trying to stop you with robots, capturing you, explaining you my plan, you escaping and I have to run away."

"Do you remember that one?" the mechanical voice asked, "Well we can't do than today, sorry, nope, impossible, out of the question."

Agent D got alerted when he felt pressure being forced on his car.

"Because you see, Doofenshmirtz the human, today my plan is so important that I think that I will… what the word?"

Agent D extracted the dictionary he always had, Necleffthryln's vocabulary was always very poor.

"Ohh I remember what it is now."

Agent D closed the book.

"It's killing. Today I will kill you."

A drop of sweat slid down Heinz the human's face.

"Badbye, Doofenshmirtz the human, forever."

There wasn't much he could do; the two tentacles already tore up most of his car's functions.

The only one that worked was the emergency return function which was supposed to get any vehicle back to his owner from a far no matter what equipment he had on, using DNA scanning.

But it was useless now that he was inside the car, pressing it would just make the car probably compress faster.

Huh, what the heck. He pressed it anyway.

To his surprise, the car didn't compress faster, in fact it didn't even set course to Agent D, the GPS was set to somewhere around the main street.

But that was impossible, for that to happen someone in the main street had to have the exact same DNA as him.

He didn't complain though as the car transferred to particle mode (a mode never tested with someone inside the car) and teleported out of the tentacle's reach.

As the car was speeding in super speed through Necleffthryln's garden Agent D heard the mechanical clucking in the radio saying.

"Curse you, Doofenshmirtz the human!"

**~~X~~**

Agent D though the malfunction might have been to his best, even though the particle mode might have fried his brain.

But then his car was speeding towards it target, and with so many broken parts it was more crashing to its target.

Then he saw that it wasn't a malfunction, the car was really speeding towards its owner, but not the one in the car.

It was the owner from another dimension that was standing inside the busy street.

"So, like I was saying…" he heard his double ganger saying in a language he recognized as English even though he didn't understood it.

"While we were in the coffee break dimension I was researching information about other dimensional travelers and I found some that was-"

"Look out Dr. D!" a red haired human boy was shouting from next to him.

With this, Agent D's car crashed in the middle of the street. A crowd of platypuses cheered to it, thinking it was probably part of some show.

But five people were staring at it in awe.

Two human boys, a human teenage girl, his double ganger, and a fedora hat wearing platypus.


	3. Miscommunication

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb or any of its characters.**

**Fun Fact: Ferb's hat in the song "Evrything's Better With Perry", the one that says "I (Heart) Platypi" is using the wrong form of the plural of the word platypus. The correct form is "Platypuses"****, as in:**

Planet of The Platypuses

**Part 3 – Miscommunication**

"Aaaa! It's the evil pharmacist from the other dimension!" the orange haired girl screamed in fear from the crashing car with the image of a slightly shorter Heinz Doofenshmirtz in it.

"No, Candace, Dr. D here is an evil pharmacist from another dimension." Phineas said.

"I thought he was an evil pharmacist from our dimension." She said after hiding behind a platypus, a hideout very ineffective and useless.

"Our pharmacist is Perry's nemesis and this one is…"

"No, Perry's nemesis is the one that sent us to the hairy monster." Ferb said but Perry nodded his head negative.

"Wait, is the pharmacist the one that sent us to a monster or the one with the eye patch and Vanessa's clothes? Or wasn't he a pharmacist too?" she asked.

"I'm not a pharmacist! I am an evil- you are right, he does dress up like Vanessa."

"Our Vanessa or the other dimension's Vanessa?"

"Well, she isn't really your Vanessa, she's more my Vanessa."

"Dimensionally speaking, of course."

"Oh."

"What about this dimension's Vanessa?"

"Isn't she a platypus?"

"But isn't this guy supposed to be a platypus too?"

"By the way, Candace, just asking… are you still looking for platypus you?"

"Phineas!"

They all looked back at Agent D, he came out of the wrecked car and dusted himself, and his fedora hat was wrinkled from when it crashed into Necleffthryln's tentacle so pulled it off and straightened it.

"Oh look, he's got a fedora hat." Phineas pointed at him as he walked towards them slowly.

"Maybe he's this dimension's Perry."

"Maaan… that would be weird." Doof said.

"Besides, there're a lot more secret agents in our dimension." He added.

"That's confusing." Candace said, "Can't we just call our dimension the 1st dimension?"

"That's what I was trying to say ever since the coffee break dimension!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"And what I'm trying to say is that while back in coffee break dimension I was studying…" he added but got interrupted.

"Save this for later, gramps." Candace said sassy, "_He is getting closer_."

The native Doofenshmirtz went up to them, putting his straightened hat back on his head.

**~~X~~**

The strange fedora hatted Doofenshmirtz was staring at the five dimensional travelers. The crowd of platypuses has already lost interest and were all going on their way by now. The only platypus left there was Perry.

Agent D slid his finger across his hat with a frightening look on his face.

He gripped the hat he just put on, and took it off again, in a polite manner.

He bowed in a gentlemanly manner and put his hat back on.

"Huh? He isn't trying to kill us?" Candace said and stood up from behind her cover that already walked away.

Phineas ignored Candace's ignorant yet understandable reaction.

"What, what do you want?" Doof walked over to his secret agent counterpart.

The mentioned counterpart ran back to his car.

"Ferb, everyone, I think he wants our help with something." Phineas said when he saw the fedora hatted man running, excitement lit up in the boy's eyes.

"Please don't tell me little Timmy fell down the well…" Candace said and looked

"Don't be ridiculous, Candace. Now Ferb, take out another pamphlet." Phineas said and ran after the agent.

"He is a pet, though." Ferb said and followed him.

**~~X~~**

Phineas and Ferb ran until reaching the totally wrecked vehicle, no one was crowding around them anymore. Candace was glad to be freed of the sea of little platypuses, but somewhat disappointed to lose all of her attention.

Agent D was searching around in the car, he signaled for Phineas and Ferb to wait a moment in a global sign they both understood.

"Candace, come over here!" Phineas shouted and Candace followed a bit bummed down and a bit scared.

"He used the 'Wait a Moment' global sign, you know what that means?"

"No…" she said, not sounding interested at all.

"It means he knows some and maybe all of global signals! That way we could communicate. Too bad there isn't a global sign for _Do you know where our portal is?_"

"Maybe this book will help us." She pointed at Agent D, who finally found the thing he was looking for, a wide and heavy looking book. The cover was had a strange writing on it that looked like a line of dots and tiny stars with some circles over. The cover's writing didn't seem that long.

Phineas and Ferb looked over as Agent D opened the book, he began flipping pages over, from a brief look the brothers saw that each page had a line in the strange platypus writing and under that line there were more lines in languages they recognized.

"I think this is a Human-Platypus dictionary." Phineas' wrist watch lit in life and a girl's voice was heard through its tiny speakers, it was 2nd dimension Isabella.

"That's so cool! Don't you think Isabella?" Phineas asked.

"It's very efficient."

"Our Isabella would think it's cool."

"I am glad it's so efficient and cool and all but I think I'll go back over there to hang with Perry and the lab coat guy." Candace said with a sarcastic tone and walked back wards for a step before turning and leaving a creepy Doofenshmirtz.

But unluckily for her, the less creepy Doofenshmirtz was no longer "back there", she stayed right where she was with a bummed down look and folded arms.

"What'cha doin'?" the oldest of the travelers asked.

"Hhmmp." Isabella said unhappy.

"What's wrong, fireside girl?" the mad scientist asked.

"For some reason I feel offended, like something was stolen from Me." she replied.

"Never mind that, Isabella. Agent D found the page he was looking for." Phineas said.

"How do you know his name is Agent D?" Candace asked and leaned on the car, she came off it quickly when the metal crumbled under her.

"I don't. I call him that since he is an agent version of Dr. D."

"Well I'm honored someone is named after me, even though I think you that only for dead people, but right now I'm waiting." Doofenshmirtz said.

"What for?"

"Not me-me, him-me!" he said and pointed at Agent D.

"Oh." Phineas said, him and Ferb crowded together over the book and page the human agent showed them. Perry looked in envy at the flock of unfamiliar letters, both the platypus ones and the human ones.

"Here it is, Ferb." Phineas pointed at one of the paragraphs of many languages.

"But I can't see English in the translations." He said.

"I can translate the Japanese over here; just let me recall traditional kanji."

"Never mind, there it is on the next page!" he said, Ferb felt redundant, he now empathized with alternate Isabella.

"Where are you from?/Who are you?" Phineas read the line.

"Well, how say it…" Phineas scratched the chin he didn't have. Ferb already pulled out his pamphlet to explain him their situation.

"Oh look, there's a Locations page over there!" Phineas said and began reading it, Ferb felt redundant again.

"Let's see, Other Dimension.. Other Dimension… there it is! I'm surprised they even had that option, but I guess it is an O.W.C.A book. That's the name of your organization, right?" he asked, Perry nodded. The platypus was interest in the book, that'll be mighty helpful.

Phineas showed Agent D the page of his answer.

Agent D looked surprised, yet he smiled in a way not evil at all.

He turned over a few pages back and forth.

"Ooh, Ooh, he's gonna ask us something else." Candace said after seeing the interesting communication between her brother the human agent.

"Relax Candace." Phineas said in the serious tone Candace had just a second earlier.

"Let's see." The red haired boy said when he was given back the book open on another page.

"Can you fix?" he said.

"Fix what?" 1st dimension Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Again, are you even paying attention?" Candace asked, he then noticed the car.

"Ohhhhh…"

"Well, Ferb. Let's get working!" Phineas said.

Agent D didn't understand what he said but he could guess by the expressions.

He saluted and the three started working.


	4. To The Left

**I don't own Phineas & Ferb or any of its characters.**

**Request: I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this but I recommend you to search "Across the Multiverse (Original Phineas and Ferb Fan Song)" in YouTube and listen to an amazing fan song made by someone named KevDaDrummer (Not me) inspired by the P&F movie.**

Planet of The Platypuses

**Part 4 – To the Left**

The red haired boy and his green haired brother has already fixed most of Agent D's car's chassis and now the vehicle looked a bit more as it looked before being tore by the mysterious thing the human agent refused to tell about (or was incapable, Phineas and Ferb wasn't sure of his intentions with the language limitations).

"Ferb, I think people are getting annoyed with us in their main lane." Phineas noticed another platypus yelling at them from his tiny car.

"Besides, it is appeared "Agent D" doesn't want people to see his abnormal sized car." Ferb added when he observed the pharmacist's counterpart looking from side to side to make sure nobody in suspecting anything.

"Should we move it?" Phineas asked, "Ferb, bring over that translation book."

Agent D saw Phineas taking the book and went over to see what he was trying to say.

"Let's see… move… move… move, there it is! It's so convenient! Really make your pamphlet useless, Ferb." Phineas said tactlessly, he pointed to Agent D to the paragraph of move. He then pointed to the car.

Agent D nodded, he pointed to a low alley about twenty meters away from where the car was standing.

"Move." He said, his voice was almost identical to 1st dimension Heinz's

"It talks!" Candace screamed in fear, the previous fascination she had flew away to the sound of the agent actually talking.

"I thought he can't talk just like Perry the Platypus." The doctor said with not so interested tone, both him, Candace and Perry were sitting on uncomfortably low benches next to the car.

Uncomfortably for Candace and Doofenshmirtz of course, Perry was just fine.

In fact everything there was so much better for his platypus figure, the shorter buildings don't his eyesight like the skyscrapers of Danville, and the walkway was in the right texture for his platypus feet.

The only disadvantage was the fact he couldn't understand anyone, but platypus language couldn't be that hard to learn for a platypus, right? Especially for one who can understand 3 human languages.

He sat still and listened to the rest of the talk.

"Of course he can talk, Dr. D." Phineas said he looked and smiled to Agent D, who barely understood anything from their talk. "He just doesn't know English, but he's learning!"

"Like a wonderfully creepy baby…" Candace said and trembled, she still yet to find a dimension that doesn't make her cringe, even her own.

"Shut up." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said and got up, "And just you know I, **and **my secret agent double ganger, would make great babies."

"Let's forget that now!" Phineas said "We need to push the car over there!" Ferb was already pushing along with Agent D.

Candace sighed unhappily, "Fine." she said and got up from the bench. Perry got up, too and stretched.

"Well you seem comfortable, agent Perry something…" Candace said as she looked at the platypus "smiling". "Maybe you're from this dimension, or maybe you really are as active as we thought you were."

"That exactly what I was trying to say before he showed up… I showed up." Doofenshmirtz said. "Perry the Platypus could be-" he was interrupted again.

"Hey, Doctor D. Help us push from the back."

"Guaagh'!" he said, "That's why I prefer you, Perry the Platypus, you let me finish a sentence." He went over to push with the other men.

"What do I need to do?" Candace asked, the car looked pretty occupied and was neatly pushed forward.

"You, carry the interiors of the car. Perry will carry the toolbox." Phineas said and kept pushing the front from the right while Ferb was pushing the left front wheel. The Doofs were pushing together from the back, the doctor one sounding much more strained than the agent one.

Perry lifted the tool box and went on to follow the rest, Candace just look at the broken metallic mess of interiors that was her task.

"Isn't there a plastic bag or something I can use?" she asked.

"No!"

"Fine… but I'll do it one broken mess at the time!" she screamed to the already far away five.

She looked down again.

"Let me start, I guess…" she said and crouched to pick up one of the less shard-like parts when a flash surprised her.

"No! No more pictures!" she screamed at her new platypus fan club and carried on. Though she swore one of them looked familiar.

**~~X~~**

"I don't know what you're complaining about, Candace. Driving is easy." Phineas joked as they pushed the chassis into the hidden unseen alley.

Candace grunted and dropped another interior of the car, the fifth one already, and of course she had to walk all the way back for each one, and there're many more.

"Candace, please bring us the multi-system negotiator from the crashing spot. It's the radio with the screen that's looks ten times lighter than it really is." Phineas smiled and began looking in a picture manual Agent D handed him.

"It's still really heavy looking, y'know…" she said and looked back the heavy looking screen machine.

"Besides, why can't you do it?" she stared at her little brother with a mean look.

"I am installing the steering wheel."

"Well, what about Ferb?"

"Ferb's helping me, the steering wheel installation require two people to install both sides in the same time."

"What about Perry?"

"He's a platypus, he can't lift that."

"Well how about that other agent?"

"Agent D is helping us understand the manual."

"But he doesn't even speak English **or **any other weird language Ferb might know."

"So does Perry, and we already established he won't do it."

"That's doesn't make sense, there no logic!" Candace stomped the ground.

"So tell us what logical conclusion you could give in this partaking." Ferb suggested with a taunting manner.

Candace had no idea what to say. She gave up about this.

"Well how about Doctor-"

"Well how about you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said angrily while straining to hold the chassis straight on his back.

Candace left speechless, she gave up completely and went back to pick up the part.

"Thanks, sis." Phineas yelled to her from a distance, she replied with an insincere "You Welcome" gesture with her hand.

"What a nice sister she is." Phineas said to the people in the alley.

"We should thank her properly when we get back home." Ferb said and went back to work along with his brother and Agent D.

**~~X~~**

"So Ferb, let's install this steering wheel." Phineas said excited while holding the steering wheel in his hand. He prepared to put it in its place to the front left of the car. He waited for his brother to come next to him and install the other part.

"Ferb?" he asked, waiting.

Ferb pointed to the left front of the car.

"Do you need anything?"

Ferb nodded to negative.

"So come on." Phineas said, still smiling.

Ferb face palmed, Perry watched the peculiar conversation from the back "seat"

The green haired boy grabbed the disconnected steering wheel in his brother's hand and pulled it the right.

"What are you doing? No time to mess around with the steering wheel." Phineas said and pulled back, still smiling, but less.

Ferb nodded and pulled the steering wheel close to him again.

"Ferb!" Phineas stopped smiling and pulled the steering wheel back to him, Ferb did the same. It came to a tug of war over the steering device, neither of them letting go of it.

"Oh I understand." Phineas said but didn't let go. "But you see Ferb…" Phineas said.

"I'm really proud of you kid." Doctor Doofenshmirtz said from behind the car. "But can you two stop messing around and fix this thing faster, please?"

"Hold on, Dr. D, I am trying to explain." Phineas turned back to look at the lab coat wearing strained man. He still didn't let go of the steering wheel.

"Just because you're the one designing the car, Ferb, it doesn't mean you build it like a British car, that'll mess up the traffic." Phineas pulled as hard as he could, but he was defeated when a much stronger force pulled from Ferb's side. It was the fedora wearing secret agent who owned the car.

"Agent D, not you too." Phineas said disappointed.

"What he is trying to say is that this car was built with a right steering wheel." Ferb said simply and a bit out of air, Phineas let go.

"But it'll mess up the traffic." Phineas said a bit sad.

"Look around." Ferb said and Phineas turned back.

Indeed all the tiny platypus cars were driving down the left side of the road and all had their steering wheels on the right.

"Every car has a right steering wheel…" Phineas mumbled.

"Like it should be…" Ferb whispered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Phineas said and kept looking around.

"But this is America…" He whimpered, Agent D already tried to show Ferb how to install the steering wheel, Ferb signaled him to wait.

The boy with the green mane cleared his throat with a few coughs.

"Bahamas, Bermuda, Dominica, Grenada." he said straight ahead.

"Oooh! I know what it is!" Doofenshmirtz was saying from the back of the car.

"Those are examples of American countries that are left handed drivers." said someone else from Phineas' wrist watch. It was 2nd dimension Baljeet.

"I was about to say that!" Doofenshmirtz was yelling he lost balance of the chassis; the car trembled before he straightened it just in time.

"And so do me." The Indian accented young doctor said. "And another thing I do is disliking you." Even though the 2nd dimension resister knew this Doofenshmirtz wasn't the one that enslaved their Tri-State-Area, yet none of them really liked him, it was probably the voice.

"Because of you." this time it was 2nd dimension Isabella, "The low percentage that can even drive is following neither of this rules and had to drive according to the complicated calendar of the DoofenDrive cycle."

"Yeah that sounds like something I would do." he said.

Phineas ignored this conversation emitting from his wristwatch.

"It couldn't be…" he mumbled to himself.

"We shouldn't be in lefty zone…" he kept on mumbling. "The OtherDimensionInator should only take us a few nanometers away at most…" he scratched the chin he didn't have "It couldn't possibly jump us to another continent."

"Phineas?" Ferb said with his monotone British accent, he waved his hand in front of his brother's face.

"Phineas!" he "yelled" and his voice barely got above his normal tone.

"Oh right…" Phineas focused up.

"Let us build an opposite car!" He yelled excitingly, his brother just sighed and came back to work.

**~~X~~**

After another hour work the car was good and ready and the five humans and platypus were on the road.

A lot of the cool functions the secret agent car had couldn't make it to the "amateurish" fix Phineas and Ferb had, like the flying or the particle mode.

But the cloak still worked, and made every platypus outside the car see it as a normal tiny sized car and Perry as its driver.

In reality Agent D was the driver and Perry was seating left to him (much to Phineas' disappointment).

Candace was sitting in the back; she had a rather big bump on her head from when Doofenshmirtz accidently dropped the chassis on it while she was trying to rig up the extremely heavy multi-system negotiator. Luckily for her, Agent D had an extra fedora for her to hide it with and some bandages.

"But it still doesn't make any sense..." Phineas mumbled to himself when the car stopped at another left stop sign with a platypus paw drawn on it. It was uncanny how similar yet different was this dimension than the world he knew, but the similarities didn't matter to him, only one insignificant difference.

"Oh, get off it already." Ferb said from next to him and folded his hands.

The car eventually stopped near a building with platypus writing on it.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus, bring me that Platypus-Human dictionary, I wanna know what this sign says." Doofenshmirtz said.

But Perry was too busy reading deep into the meanings, vocabulary and grammar of the platypus language in the book he held.

"Well aren't you a cute little learner." Candace said with a big, huge smile, probably a result of the bump messing her brain a bit.

"Trying to be more native." she said and violently petted Perry, knocking him off the reading state.

"Well, actually I was trying to say earlier." Doofenshmirtz said and got out of the car along with Candace who held Perry tight in her hands. "Quite a few times I tried saying this and what I was trying to say is-" he got interrupted again.

"We're getting in." Phineas said and entered the simple building, which building was actually in normal height unlike all of the short platypus buildings.

"Never mind…" the evil scientist said and slouched even more. Perry tapped on his shoulder from Candace's tight hold. The 1st dimension platypus showed him a paragraph with a platypus writing identical to the one on the building.

"Pet house, huh?" he said and got inside, the others got after him.

**~~X~~**

"Oh. My. Gosh. Ferb." Phineas said and looked at the inside of the buildings.

It was filled with pets from all kinds, humans, dogs, exotic birds, snakes. Some were with their platypus owners, some wasn't. But all of them wore a fedora hat.

Each one of them in their turn made a little gesture with their hat when Agent D walked by.

But all that wasn't the thing Phineas was excited about.

"A globe!" he yelled and ran to the corner where a globe was standing on a table and in its axis.

"That's not a globe, silly." Insane Candace said. "That's Africa!"

"Actually, that's Australia." Ferb said.

"It's appeared in this dimension earth has only one continent that identical in shape to our Australia." Phineas said excitingly.

"That's a remarkable discovery in the field of chaos theory and zoology, and it's explains why platypus are in control here, east Australia is the home of the platypus." Ferb said and observed the globe in his brother's hand as they all kept following Agent D across the room.

"But most important!" Phineas yelled.

Ferb waited the pause of a second to find out what was most important.

"It explains why they drive in the left here!" he said and hugged the globe similar to the way Candace hugged Perry.

Ferb face palmed as the six entered a hidden elevator and started going down.


End file.
